fringefandomcom-20200223-history
The Abducted/transcript
PROLOGUE Kent Street - Wyatt's Apartment (an aging man stands in the bathroom and sharpens a straight razor on a leather strop. he cuts his hair short then lathers his scalp with shaving soap and shaves his head clean. when he is finished shaving he takes a vial with only a small amount of fluid left in it and pours it into the sink. he draws the liquid from the sink and begins anointing himself) WYATT TOOMY: (reciting to himself) Through suffering comes redemption. Through sorrow comes exaltation. Through pitch dark comes a cleansing fire. Through the fire, we shall find a spring of new life. New Yonkers, NY - Monster Concerns MAX CLAYTON: (alone and scared in his bed, he rousts mom from her bed) Mommy? EMILY CLAYTON: Max? MAX CLAYTON: There's a monster in my closet. EMILY CLAYTON: (walks him back to bed and looks around the room) No monsters here. None there either. Looks like your room is officially monster-free tonight, kiddo. Now, you remember what big boys do to get rid of monsters in their room? MAX CLAYTON: Well, you close your eyes, and you count to three. EMILY CLAYTON: And when we open them? MAX CLAYTON: The monster's gone. EMILY CLAYTON: Mm-hmm. You get some rest, Sweetie. (kisses her son on the forehead. turns off the light and starts to leave) I love you. MAX CLAYTON: (sits and listens to the sounds of his room. his door swings shut and a masked man steps from behind it. he covers his eyes) One, two, three. (uncovers his eyes and is immediately gagged by the masked man) (Max loses consciousness and is carried to the second-storey window. his abductor opens the window and jumps to the ground below with the boy) ACT I Manhatan - Taxi Station (cabbie Henry Higgins sits near the West Village docks listening to the radio, reading and waiting for his next fare) RADIO BROADCAST: ...polls show that most Americans oppose the proposed law to limit the number of children to two per family... however, leading politicians from two of the three major parties favor the law... OLIVIA: (hopping into the back seat of the cab) Hey. HENRY HIGGINS: You. (startled at the return of one of his most challenging customers) W-what are you doing here? OLIVIA: (all smiles) Can I buy you breakfast? Quiet Diner - Help Requested (sitting in a booth next to the window) OLIVIA: (to the server when their meals arrive) Thank you. HENRY HIGGINS: Thanks. OLIVIA: (in a hushed tone to her breakfast guest) I need to get into the DoD facility on Liberty Island, and I need your help. I can steal a boat, but I can't leave it docked on the island, otherwise the security patrol would find it, and I need some time inside the building alone. I just need you to get me across the water. HENRY HIGGINS: Across the patrolled water. You're with Fringe Division. Don't you have super-secret clearance or something? Why you breaking into a government building? OLIVIA: Because I have to go home. HENRY HIGGINS: (semi-sarcastic) Oh, so home is on Liberty Island now. OLIVIA: It doesn't matter where I'm from. What matters -- what matters is that I'm in trouble, and I think that my time is running out here, and right now you are the only person that I'm willing to trust. I need your help, Henry. Please, will you help me? HENRY HIGGINS: (rubs his eyes) So if all you're asking for is a ride... you ain't got to steal a boat. My cousin has one. Just give me a day or so. OLIVIA: Thank you. HENRY HIGGINS: Yeah. OLIVIA: (reads new text mail - 400 Terry Ave. New Yonkers) Okay, there's my number. (hands him a small piece of paper) I gotta go. HENRY HIGGINS: Hey. Those people you're running away from, they still after you? OLIVIA: Not if they keep believing that I'm somebody else, no. (starts to leave) Thanks. New Yonkers - The Sugar Sweats AGENT FRANCIS: We'll let you know if Fringe Division officially assumes the case. Thanks. (shakes hands with departing officer) Appreciate it. OLIVIA: (approaches) So what do we have? AGENT FRANCIS: Kid was abducted from his bedroom last night. LINCOLN LEE: (joins his team with readings) Okay, we're good down here. Molecular cohesion intact. Atmosphere readings are solid. AGENT FRANCIS: You know, these kidnappings are tragic, but ninety-nine percent of them have nothing to do with Fringe Division. LINCOLN LEE: Yeah, tell that to the Secretary. The Peter Bishop Act of '91 says every kidnapping gets treated like a possible Fringe event. AGENT FRANCIS: All I'm saying is that these cops don't need us to work their cases, okay? Waste of manpower. (Emily Clayton sits nearby and sobs) OLIVIA: It's not a waste. AGENT FRANCIS: I'll get a statement. OLIVIA: (to Lincoln) Let's check upstairs. (enters the boy's room) Detective? Would you mind walking us through the scene? DETECTIVE: Sure. Uh, victim is Max Clayton. Eight years old. Mom came in to check on him in the morning, and he was gone. We, uh--we found a couple of partial prints on the windowsill and in the closet, but we're still collecting evidence. We believe the suspect snatched the kid, and he, uh, fled out the window. OLIVIA: Well, it's a long way down, especially if you're carrying a fifty-pound kid. Okay, so the suspect is probably male, strong, uh, say twenty to thirty-five. LINCOLN LEE: (to the forensics technician) Hey, can I see that for a second? (studies the print. to Olivia) There's some kind of residue on these fingerprints. (analyzes the print with his handheld scanner) Sucrose. DETECTIVE: Sugar? What, was he eating cookies or something? LINCOLN LEE: Uh-uh. He secretes it through his sweat. The Candy Man... he's back. ACT II Fringe HQ - Visit From The Boss COLONEL BROYLES: (as his boss joins him in his office) Mister Secretary. SECRETARY BISHOP: (close the door behind him) I just heard. Fringe Division was created to investigate tragedies of unimaginable scale. You and I both know that there's no crime more heinous than the theft of a child. COLONEL BROYLES: I'll do everything I can to find him, sir. SECRETARY BISHOP: I don't doubt your resolve, Philip. Actually, that's why I'm here. There's no shame in letting it fall to another desk if it's too personal. COLONEL BROYLES: (solemn) It's been four years since the Candy Man took my son. Four years... since I heard him laugh or watched him play outside with his sister. He had my son for two days. When I got him back, he wasn't a little boy anymore. If there's anyone you want on this case... it's me. SECRETARY BISHOP: Very well. COLONEL BROYLES: My only concern is that I don't have all of my agents to help me. How long until this is over, sir - until our Olivia comes home? SECRETARY BISHOP: You'll be happy to know we made a breakthrough. We found something in her brain chemistry, something unique. If it's what enables her to cross between worlds, you'll have your team back very soon. I know what it's like to lose a son. And even when they come back, the damage is irreparable. If you need someone to talk to, Philip, let me know. (leaves the office) Fringe HQ - Bold Proposal AGENT FRANCIS: (barking motivation to agents in the Situation Room) We need a lead, folks. Something to go on. It's been eighteen hours since the Clayton boy went missing. That gives us until tomorrow night to find him. LINCOLN LEE: The Candy Man's last kidnapping was two years ago, before you joined Fringe Division. OLIVIA: I remember when this happened, reading about it, but the papers never said what he did to these kids. It's like they've had the life drained out of them. LINCOLN LEE: Acute deterioration of organ tissue, depleted immune systems. Some of the kids even came back with cancer. OLIVIA: (points to close-up case file image) Those incisions -- why there? LINCOLN LEE: Posterior cerebral cortex. From that point on the body, you can access the spine. OLIVIA: Okay, Astrid, what do we know about these cases? AGENT FARNSWORTH: The abductions themselves appear to be random, occurring every two years. The victims are always children ages seven through nine. They are taken, then released forty-eight hours later with massive internal degradation. The victims describe the suspect as male, age unknown. In the majority of cases, other than a shaved head, there's no physical description given, because he wore a mask. OLIVIA: What do you mean in the majority of cases? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Two of the victims reported being held captive by two suspects, one young and one old. OLIVIA: Then why haven't we expanded the profile to look for two suspects? AGENT FRANCIS: Liv, these kids were really scared. There's a lot of inconsistencies in their statements. OLIVIA: Well, that doesn't mean that they're not true. (to Farnsworth) Can you please pull up the victim's bios? (studies the bios) Okay, Amanda Holt and Christopher... Broyles. We should speak to Christopher again. LINCOLN LEE: That's not a good idea, Liv. You weren't here when it happened. Broyles is protective. OLIVIA: Well, we should at least ask. AGENT FRANCIS: Liv... don't even think about it. Fringe HQ - Tough Proposition OLIVIA: (standing in her bosses office) I would like to re-interview your son. COLONEL BROYLES: Excuse me? OLIVIA: Christopher reported that he was held by two men-- an older man and a younger man. Now, if that's true, he may remember other things about this guy that could help our investigation. COLONEL BROYLES: Agent Dunham... my son went through something no child should ever have to go through. And when he came home, I had to ask him questions about it, going over the details again and again, forcing him to relive it, when all he wanted to do was forget. And for what? I didn't solve the case. And I didn't help my little boy sleep at night. OLIVIA: I'm sure that you did your best, but if I spoke to him, maybe I could get more out of him. COLONEL BROYLES: I'm his father. OLIVIA: Perhaps that's the problem. Maybe there are some things that you don't want to hear. COLONEL BROYLES: (stands and gets in her face) Now, there's something I want you to hear. My son's condition since he was taken has deteriorated so rapidly that he'll be lucky if he makes it to his eighteenth birthday. Now, what little childhood Christopher has left, I intend to protect it. OLIVIA: I get that. But Christopher's childhood is not the only one at stake right now. COLONEL BROYLES: (sternly) You're dismissed. Wyatt's Apartment - Draining Youthfulness MAX CLAYTON: (to his masked abductor when he is offered a candy treat) I don't feel good. I want to go home. WYATT TOOMY: (chants) Through suffering comes redemption. Through sorrow comes exaltation. Through the pitch dark comes the cleansing fire, and through the fire, we shall find the spring of new life. (a large metal device is attached to the back of Max' neck) ACT III Broyles Residence - Hard Choices (in Glen Cove, Chris Broyles sits in the family room and listens to a classic pulp fiction radio tale. his father joins his mother in the kitchen) RADIO NARRATOR: ...devotes his life to righting wrongs, protecting the innocent, and punishing the guilty. Cranston is known to the underworld as The Shadow. Never seen, only heard, his true identity is known only to his constant friend and aide, Margo Lane. Today's story... COLONEL BROYLES: Hey. DIANE BROYLES: (looks up from the newscast on the television) Hey. (they exchange kisses) There's been a police officer parked out front all afternoon. So it's true? (concerned) The Candy Man's back? COLONEL BROYLES: Yeah. DIANE BROYLES: Ahem. Do you think he'll try to come back here? COLONEL BROYLES: No. (sincerely) It is just for my peace of mind. How's Christopher? DIANE BROYLES: He's scared. The story about the missing boy's been all over the news today. Did you eat? COLONEL BROYLES: Not since breakfast. DIANE BROYLES: (opens the refrigerator and retrieves some food) Has there been any progress in the case? COLONEL BROYLES: No. One of my agents wanted to re-interview Chris -- Olivia Dunham. She thinks there may be some detail he's forgotten. I told her it was a waste of time. DIANE BROYLES: (hands him the plate of food) I've always liked Olivia. She seems very smart. COLONEL BROYLES: (sips from his bottle of beer) I'm gonna go put him to bed. DIANE BROYLES: He's a strong boy, Philip... strong enough to talk about it... even if you're not. Fringe HQ - Pituitary Science LINCOLN LEE: (joining his team mate with a snack as she studies and thinks) Thought you might be hungry too. OLIVIA: Red Vines? LINCOLN LEE: They're new. Charlie tried them and said they're great. OLIVIA: Thanks. So after the victims were abducted, the kids came back with massive cell degeneration and internal-organ atrophy. All those conditions are symptomatic of old age too, right? LINCOLN LEE: I suppose so. Why? OLIVIA: Well, aging has to do with the pituitary gland, right? Which can be accessed through the back of the neck. LINCOLN LEE: Did you suddenly become a scientist when I was in the hospital? You trying to take my job? OLIVIA: It was an old case that I worked before I joined Fringe Division. This guy was draining hormones from pituitary glands. Anyway, my point is that some of the victims mentioned there were two suspects, one old and one young, but they all said that they never saw the suspects at the same time. LINCOLN LEE: (contemplates) Okay. OLIVIA: Well, what if there weren't two people? What if there was only one person who was literally changing from old to young? What if the Candy Man is stealing youth? LINCOLN LEE: Okay. (thinks) In theory, concentrated pituitary hormones could be processed in some way to accelerate healing, maybe even reverse aging, but - if that's true, it would also cause some serious side effects. OLIVIA: Like what? LINCOLN LEE: Anemia, tremors, hypoglycemia. OLIVIA: High blood sugar? High enough that he could secrete sugar in his sweat? (answers a call on her earpiece) This is Dunham. (listens. nods) Okay, I'll be there. Thank you. LINCOLN LEE: What was that about? Broyles Residence - Meeting Chris DIANE BROYLES: (walks with Olivia from the front door) It's nice to see you again, Olivia. Chris is looking forward to meeting you. Here we are. COLONEL BROYLES: Chris, Agent Dunham's here. OLIVIA: Oh, uh, "Olivia" is fine. It's, uh--it's nice to meet you, Chris. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: (turns from his keyboard to greet his guest) Hi. (offers to shake hands) OLIVIA: (finds and shakes the hand of the visually-impaired young man) Hi. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: (as she sits across from a young fan) Did you really save that school bus of kids from a Class-Three Vortex last year? Is it true? OLIVIA: (humbly) Well, I was just doing my job. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: Oh. that's so cool. So... my mom says you want to talk about the man who took me. OLIVIA: Yeah. Would that be okay? CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: (hesitates. sighs. nods) Sure. OLIVIA: Maybe we could talk somewhere else. Like, where is your favorite place to go? Seaside Stroll - Painful Memories (Olivia and Chris walk along the shoreline. the youngster hangs onto her arm with one hand and clears his path with white cane in the other hand. his father lingers near the car and watches as the two find a place to sit and talk) COLONEL BROYLES: (answers a call in his earpiece) Broyles. SECRETARY BISHOP: (calling from the DoD lab) The Candy Man has had the boy for thirty-six hours. Twelve hours left. How are we doing? COLONEL BROYLES: Nothing yet, but we're working every lead we have. SECRETARY BISHOP: You'll be happy to hear that you'll have your team back together soon. Our Olivia's mission on the other side is almost complete, and we'll be able to bring her home. COLONEL BROYLES: And what about this Olivia? SECRETARY BISHOP: We're going to pull her out of the field tomorrow morning. I don't believe we'll be needing her anymore. Call me if you find anything. (they terminate the call and the Colonel turns to watch his son from afar) CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: My dad says I need to forget about what happened. OLIVIA: Yeah? But it's hard to forget, isn't it? You know, I can imagine what it must have been like for you... how scared you must have been, how much you -- you really wanted to get back to your family, and to your friends. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: I - I have nightmares about this sometimes. OLIVIA: Really? Could you tell me about them? CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: I always remember the smell first. It's musty, like our attic. He comes to the room wearing a mask to check on that thing stuck in my neck. It feels like... it's stealing my energy. I'm so tired. I feel sick. OLIVIA: Chris, you said that there were two men... one old and one young, right? Did they ever talk to you? CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: No. Nothing I remember. OLIVIA: Chris... What is it? You can tell me. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: I know the Candy Man's back. OLIVIA: Yeah, he is. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: (starts to get teary-eyed) He said if I told anyone about him, he -- he'd come back. He said this time... he'd -- he'd hurt my mom and dad. (weeps) OLIVIA: That is not going to happen. (puts her arm around him and comforts him) I promise. Christopher, there is another little boy just like you. He's been taken, and he wants to go home and see his family too. You can help him. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: (with resolve) I remember their voices. Um, they both said the same thing. I think it was a prayer. OLIVIA: Can you remember the words? CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: Some of the words. "Through the pitch dark... comes a cleansing fire." OLIVIA: Okay. ACT IV Fringe HQ - Prayer Research (with eleven hours and nine minutes remaining to recover Max Clayton) AGENT FRANCIS: (joins Lee in the Situation Room carrying, and reading from, an electronic tablet) ..."through the pitch dark comes a cleansing fire." The words "pitch" and "dark" are common to several sacramental prayers from the early Twentieth Century. Uh, the words appear in the liturgy of over a dozen churches in New York City. LINCOLN LEE: A dozen that we know of. Every time there's another Fringe event, a new church pops up. You know, I thought it was bad enough someone's kidnapping kids. Now we find out he's kidnapping kids for God? Broyles Residence - Positive Note (the Colonel returns with his son and agent, parks in the driveway and holds the door for a happy Christopher) DIANE BROYLES: (steps out of the house) Hi, Honey. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: (upbeat and excited) Mom, I collected some shells for you. They smell like the ocean. (hands the shells over) DIANE BROYLES: Thank you. Oh, looks like you brought half the beach back with you too. (starts to wipe her messy child) CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: (smiling) No, leave the sand. I like it. COLONEL BROYLES: I'll be right in. (answers a call on his earpiece) Broyles. OLIVIA: He was very, very helpful. Thank you. DIANE BROYLES: Thank you. (returns to the house with her rejuvenated son) CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: (to his mom) Come on. I want to wash the shells off. DIANE BROYLES: Okay. OLIVIA: Bye, Christopher. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: Bye. OLIVIA: (answers he cell phone) Dunham. HENRY HIGGINS: (over the phone) The boat's called Sally. The Red Hook Marina in Brooklyn -- "B" Dock. Be there tonight at 10:00, and I'll get you where you want to go. OLIVIA: Okay, I'll be there. (hangs-up quickly) COLONEL BROYLES: Dunham. Charlie got a hit on the prayer. They traced it to the Astoria Church in Queens. Astoria Church - Meet The Reverend OLIVIA: ..."through the pitch dark comes the cleansing fire." REVEREND MARCUS: Yeah. "and through the fire, you shall find the spring of new life." It's beautiful, isn't it? OLIVIA: What does it mean? REVEREND MARCUS: I wasn't always a man of the cloth. You know, I used to be a physician. And then the Avian Influenza Epidemic came. My wife became ill. And despite all my training, there was... there was nothing I could do to save her. Without her... I was nothing. I was lost. But then God came and lifted me up, and -- and he showed me that what people need in these troubled times is -- is something to believe in. Faith -- that's what'll heal this wounded world. OLIVIA: The prayer was spoken by the suspect in a kidnapping that we're investigating. We believe the suspect is a member of your church. It will help our investigation if you would give us the names and addresses of all the men in your congregation. REVEREND MARCUS: Giving out information on parishioners is -- is breaking the confessional seal. COLONEL BROYLES: Reverend Marcus, I understand. I too am a man of faith. But right now there's a child missing, and we need your help. We have a former victim who can identify the kidnappers' voices. REVEREND MARCUS: And you believe that this person is reliable? COLONEL BROYLES: He's my son. REVEREND MARCUS: Oh, I'm sorry. (thinks) I can get you the roster from our Men's Group, if that'll help. COLONEL BROYLES: Thank you. (leaving the church with the roster) OLIVIA: There are over forty names on this list. COLONEL BROYLES: We'll have to split up. Call Lincoln and Charlie. Wyatt's Apartment - Saving Max OLIVIA: (talking on her cell phone as she enters the building) No, nothing yet... although this church is full of true believers. One guy actually told me that the Reverend cured his kidney disease. So what about Charlie and Lincoln? COLONEL BROYLES: (over the phone) No luck yet. They've interviewed seven men on the list, and none of them fit the profile. OLIVIA: (approaches the front door of her next interview) Okay, I'm here. I'll, uh-- I'll call you in a bit. (knocks and is received) Wyatt Toomy? Agent Dunham. (flashes her ID and badge) I'm with Fringe Division. I need to ask you a couple questions in regard to an investigation. Can I come in? WYATT TOOMY: Sure. (looks at a picture of Max) Yeah. Saw him on the news. It's real sad. You really think someone from the church may have taken him? OLIVIA: Possibly. Yeah. WYATT TOOMY: Excuse me for a moment. So did you meet Reverend Marcus? (removes food from the stove) OLIVIA: Yes. WYATT TOOMY: He is a miracle worker. Great man. Touched by God. (places his food on the dining room table) OLIVIA: (after they both focus on the child's doll visible on the far side of the room) Do you live here alone, Mister Toomy? WYATT TOOMY: Yep. Just me. OLIVIA: Don't move! (charges after him and gets a door slammed in her face) Ugh! (draws her pistol and calls for back-up on her phone) This is Agent Dunham. I'm at 1068 Kent Street, Apartment Five. The suspect's been sighted. I need backup now, please. (finds a curtained opening at the back of a closet and enters a hidden room. the abducted child rests on a bed) Max. Hi. Uh, I'm with the F.B.I. Are you okay? Okay. (notices the device on the back of Max head) Oh. (Wyatt Toomy charges in with a sawed-off shotgun. Olivia fires into him several times, ending his attack) Hey, (to Max) you okay? You sure? Alright. (hugs the boy tightly) ACT V Wyatt's Apartment - Aftermath OLIVIA: (standing near Toomy's corpse. to her boss) The paramedics took Max to the hospital. His mother's gonna meet him there. The Super said that Wyatt Toomy had been living here for almost nine years. Kept to himself, always paid his rent a week in advance. AGENT FRANCIS: (from the another room) Hey. You guys should take a look at this. COLONEL BROYLES: (joins his agents) Have you figured out what he was doing? LINCOLN LEE: (standing over a bench of equipment and distiller) We won't know exactly until we get this back to the lab, but my guess is Olivia was right. COLONEL BROYLES: About what? LINCOLN LEE: Seems he was making some kind of age-regression serum. (hands over an ID with the image of an older Wyatt) He was extracting hormones from the kids and giving them to himself. OLIVIA: Your son was right. There was a young and an old suspect. It's just that they were the same man. AGENT FRANCIS: This guy worked in sanitation. How'd he figure out how to do all this? (loudly to surrounding agents) Alright, let's bag and tag it. COLONEL BROYLES: (somberly to Olivia) I won't forget what you did here. LINCOLN LEE: (to Olivia, after the Colonel walks away) Hey. When you're done here, you want to join me and Charlie for a beer? We get a lot of bad days. We got to celebrate the good ones. OLIVIA: No, thanks. (pats him on the arm) I'm going home. Red Hook Marina - Late For Her Date OLIVIA: (approaches a smaller commercial vessel) Hey. HENRY HIGGINS: You're nineteen minutes late. I had one more minute, and I was out of here. OLIVIA: Wow, you really think this thing is gonna take us across the harbor? HENRY HIGGINS: Don't worry about the boat. Worry about the patrols around that island. OLIVIA: Hey Henry, I know I'm asking a lot of you if you want to back out... HENRY HIGGINS: Come on. Let's just get it over with, okay? OLIVIA: You want me to cast us off? HENRY HIGGINS: What? (befuddled) OLIVIA: Do you want me to untie the boat from the dock? HENRY HIGGINS: Oh, yeah, yeah. Do that. Yeah. OLIVIA: Henry, you have done this before, right? HENRY HIGGINS: Want to know the truth? OLIVIA: Yeah. HENRY HIGGINS: Water scares the hell out of me. (trying to convince her as much as he is trying to convince himself) Look, don't worry. My cousin ran me through everything I need to know. We'll be fine. Just do that -- that casting thing. What's wrong? OLIVIA: Someone had to teach you how to do it. HENRY HIGGINS: Yeah, so what? I told you I'm not a boater. COLONEL BROYLES: (from his office. calling home and leaving voicemail) Hey, Hon. When you hear this, give me a call. I shouldn't be here too much longer. (hangs-up and immediately answers an incoming call) Hey, I just left you a message. OLIVIA: (calling from dockside) Hey. Uh, I think we were wrong. Wyatt Toomy was not a scientist. He needed someone to show him how to make the serum. COLONEL BROYLES: Who? OLIVIA: Reverend Marcus. He said that he was a doctor. I think that's how he's been healing his congregation. He's been dosing them. Wyatt was working for him. COLONEL BROYLES: Dear God. OLIVIA: Well, Christopher was right all along. There really were two suspects. COLONEL BROYLES: (hurries to leave the office and rush home) I told Reverend Marcus Chris could I.D. the voices he heard, and now my wife isn't picking up the phone. OLIVIA: Okay, I'll meet you at your house. (hangs-up turns to her cabbie) Henry, I gotta go do something. Can you promise me that you will wait for me? Please? HENRY HIGGINS: Where the hell are you going? Broyles Residence - An Intruder (Christopher rests in bed and is jolted awake by his mother's scream. in the living room, a masked man gags Diane Broyles until she passes out. the intruder enters the young man's room and finds the bed empty. he starts to search the rest of the house) REVEREND MARCUS: (announcing to whoever can hear him. Chris hides behind a grill) You want to play hide-and-seek, young man? I'll find you. God wants me to find you. I'm simply carrying out his plan. Take comfort, Christopher. You gave so much of yourself to help heal others. (walks past the boy's hiding place) We all have to make sacrifices for the common good. CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: (as the intruder pulls him from the cabinet he was hiding in) No! No! No! No! No! No! COLONEL BROYLES: Hey! CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: Let go of me! COLONEL BROYLES: Chris! (fires at, and hits the masked intruder) CHRISTOPHER BROYLES: Dad. (runs to safety and a hug) COLONEL BROYLES: You're safe, son. You're okay now. (holds his tearful child tightly) ACT VI Regional Hospital - Victim Recovery (the Broyles family congregate and console one another in a recovery room) HENRY HIGGINS: (calling from the docks) Where are you? It's been an hour. What's the deal with you? OLIVIA: (answer the question out of earshot of her boss) I'm leaving now. Just give me fifteen minutes. HENRY HIGGINS: Make it fast. I'm starting to get seasick. (ends call) EMILY CLAYTON: (approaches in the hallway) Agent Dunham? I thought that was you. OLIVIA: Missus Clayton, how is Max doing? EMILY CLAYTON: Doctors think you got there just in time. Now, he hasn't been able to stop talking about you. It'd really mean a lot if you could say hi. (joins her son in his room with a visitor) Hey, Max, someone's here to see you. MAX CLAYTON: Hi. OLIVIA: Hi. (joins him on the bed) How are you feeling? MAX CLAYTON: Much better now. OLIVIA: That's good. You're a real brave kid, you know that? MAX CLAYTON: Well, not as brave as you. Can I ask you a question? OLIVIA: Sure. MAX CLAYTON: What's F.B.I.? OLIVIA: F.B.I.? (taken aback) Where'd you hear that? MAX CLAYTON: Well, you said it when you saved me. Remember? You said you were F.B.I. OLIVIA: Oh. F.B.I.'s just another word for police. MAX CLAYTON: Well, then when I grow up, I want to be F.B.I. too. OLIVIA: That'd be nice. (upbeat) Now, you should get some rest, because it's late. MAX CLAYTON: Okay. OLIVIA: (turns to see the Colonel eavesdropping from the doorway) Bye. MAX CLAYTON: Bye. OLIVIA: (joins her boss in the corridor) How's your wife and son? COLONEL BROYLES: They're gonna be fine. In fact, the doctors are gonna take a look at the serum Wyatt Toomy was synthesizing. It may have some healing potential for Christopher and the other victims. OLIVIA: Well, that's great. Maybe some good could come out of all this. COLONEL BROYLES: Dunham... the F.B.I. ceased to exist over a decade ago... at least on this side it did. You know who you are, don't you? OLIVIA: (realizes she has been discovered) What happens now? COLONEL BROYLES: (pauses) Now... I'm going home. New York Harbor - Final Fare (Henry taxis the vessel to within a few hundred yards of Liberty Island and shuts down the engines) OLIVIA: Henry, don't worry. Just stick to the same bearings on your way out, and you won't run into any of their patrols. HENRY HIGGINS: What makes you so sure? OLIVIA: 'cause I memorized the routes when I escaped from there. HENRY HIGGINS: How you plan on getting up there? OLIVIA: (stares at the well-lit statue of Lady Liberty) I'll manage. Thank you... for everything. HENRY HIGGINS: Hey, I just borrowed a boat. OLIVIA: No. You believed in me. HENRY HIGGINS: You got me all the way the hell out here. You might as well tell me -- where is it you're from? OLIVIA: I'm from a parallel universe. (dives into the dark waters from the stern of the ship and begins to swim to the island) Liberty Island – A Break-In RADIO CHATTER: Copy that. (as Olivia scales the dark seawall to the government facility, scales the chain link fence and avoids detection by the security detail. Inside, she continues toward Brandon's lab, hides from the patrolling military personnel and uses her key card to access the lab) SECRETARY BISHOP: (sitting in the back of his vehicle as it is driven, he answers the call on his earpiece) Yes. HEAD MP: (over the phone) Sir, there's been a security breach. Someone's accessed the lab on Liberty Island. (inside the lab, Olivia initializes the tank, secures the drugs she needs, then injects them into her forearm, dons a respirator and enters the tank. after a few seconds with her eyes closed, she materializes in the gift shop on Liberty Island in this universe. she quickly looks around then heads to the doors to leave. delayed by the locked doors, she gets some company) CLEANING LADY: (walking out from a back room) Ma'am, what are you -- we're -- we're closed. OLIVIA: I'm sorry. I was just, uh... would you be able to let me out? (politely. then worried as she starts to phase in and out between universes) No, no. Please, this can't be happening. I'm not gonna hurt you. I need you to listen very carefully. What I'm going to say is gonna sound insane, but I need you to do something for me. (back in the tank in the alternate universe she struggles underwater as the security detail reaches in to pull her out) No! No! No! Please. Please, I don't belong here! SECRETARY BISHOP: (stern order) Sedate her. OLIVIA: (fiercely resisting) Oh, God! Please let me go! Olivia’s Apartment – Cozy Time (friends with benefits, Bolivia and Peter, are curled-up under the covers as the classic movie Casablanca plays on the TV. Bolivia dozes while Peter watches) RICK (on-screen): Who are you, really, and what were you before? What did you do, and what did you think, huh? ILSA (on-screen): We said 'no questions'. PETER: (softly to the woman resting on his arm) You know, I can turn it off if you want to go to sleep. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (woozy) I'm just resting my eyes. PETER: Right. Otherwise known as sleeping. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, don't you want to see how it ends? PETER: I've seen this movie about a hundred times. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. PETER: (in serious disbelief) You're honestly telling me you've never seen Casablanca? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (wild guess) I've heard of it. It's, uh -- It's Ronald Reagan, right? PETER: (laughs) No. It's Humphrey Bogart. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. I was kidding. Okay, so let me guess. They, uh -- they end up running away together, and -- and they live happily ever after? PETER: Actually, no. She leaves him at the airport, and they never see each other again. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. I thought you said it was a love story. PETER: Well, aren't all the best love stories tragedies? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Only in the movies. (chuckles) Come on. (snuggles) Let's go to sleep. (kisses) PETER: Good night. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Good night. PETER: (turns out the light and gets a call on his phone) Oh, you've got to be kidding me. (answers) Hello? Walter, is that you? I can hear you breathing. CLEANING LADY: (calling from Liberty Island) Is this Peter Bishop? PETER: Yes. CLEANING LADY: (distressed) I'm calling from New York. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I just saw a woman disappear in front of my eyes. PETER: Who is this? CLEANING LADY: Her name was Olivia. She has a message for you. She's trapped in the other universe. (hangs-up) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes